Mating Ritual
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: TF:A lions? Prowl and Jazz lions out on the savannah. Look to the title for more clarification


Oh look! A drawing to go with the story! ( .com/art/Mating-Ritual-138040669 )

Oh National Geographic! You are my History channel part 2. So they had a special on a while ago called "In the womb: Cats" that I just watched thanks to the miracle of TIVO, where they take you through how cats and lions are conceived and grow in the womb. I found it really interesting. And of course… that made me want to draw lions. And so I did, and since the whole educational hour was about "mating" well… I think you can see the contention to the drawing and art.

PS Jazz and Prowl Lions are AWESOME!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Jazz was alone and barely awake in the late afternoon heat. The shade of the savannah tree keep him from overheating in his fur coat and thick shock of white mane. The rest of the pride was away. Jazz really didn't care where they where, they always returned. Then something on a hot breeze made his nose shoot up. He smelled his mate and blood. He quickly leapt to his paws ready for danger. But as Prowl strode into view he wasn't hurt. The blood was around his mouth and on his paws, clearly from feeding.

Excided now, Jazz trotted out into the sun to meet the other lion and see if he had brought him any scraps. Prowl seemed in a bad mood as he ignored his mate's playful sniffs around his muzzle and growled softly when Jazz tried to clean the blood away with his tongue. The larger white lion leapt away as Prowl roared and snapped at him. Jazz's ears flicked back and forth as he stood confused and watched as Prowl lied down beneath the tree. The breeze suddenly shifted and Jazz caught another sent coming from the golden lion. Jazz opened his mouth and let the breeze blow the sent through the special gland on the roof of his mouth. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he padded his way into the shade. The low growl grew louder as he approached his mate. Prowl's elegant tail only twitched as Jazz's white form brushed against the gold fur. Jazz's throat continued to rumble happily as he placed himself over he's mate.

Without warning Prowl roared and twisted from beneath him, striking out with a massive paw at Jazz's face. The claws got mostly mane but they did catch part of the white lion's pink nose. Jazz yelped and leapt away, his paw rubbing his injured nose. Prowl sat up and growled at him and then laid back down, tail swishing angrily. Jazz licked his chops as he walked closer. Far more careful this time of his lover's hidden speed and strength Jazz circled around Prowl twice and then let out a low pitched hoot, much like a territorially roar but softer. It was meant to get the attention of only one. Prowl's attention snapped to the waiting lion and he let out a threatening growl in return. Undeterred, Jazz inched closer, letting out suggestive grunts and growls as he neared. Prowl watched but didn't leap into attack mode. Jazz put his nose to Prowl's ear and then began grooming the impressive black mane. The gold lion sighed and didn't pounce. Jazz grinned to himself as he placed one fore-paw on the other side of the powerful shoulders, still grooming his mate. After another few attack free moments Jazz carefully put a back paw on the other side of Prowl's haunches, above him again. Just as he was lowering himself down Prowl sprang up snarling. Jazz quickly tried to keep a hold of his gold prize but the other lion was as agile as he was fast.

Prowl took a swipe at Jazz but the large lion was fast as well. Jazz sniffed the air as his tail swung back and forth impatiently. His blue eyes hungry. Prowl remained standing, lips pealed back in a snarl. Jazz ignored the very clear warning and advanced a third time. Prowl mock lunged and Jazz danced out of the way, ears up and excitement growing. He could see Prowl's tight muscles quaking under his skin, he couldn't fight him off much longer. Jazz leapt closer and then away, teasing Prowl. The gold and tan lion whirled around as Jazz ducked closer and farther away in a circle around him. Jazz found his opportunity and quickly grabbed hold of the scruff of Prowl's neck. The smaller lion roared angrily, but the anger quickly gave way to the growl of pleasure as Jazz straddled him and began mating. Through a mouthful of mane Jazz grunted as he pushed his mate down to the ground. Prowl growled and pushed back against the white lion to both of their pleasure as he tried to stand. Jazz snarled, wrinkled his nose as he bared his fearsome teeth and then nuzzled Prowl's neck. His hips began thrusting in a faster rhythm, trying to force Prowl back down. Prowl resisted and stayed up on shaking legs snarling and purring in ecstasy. Jazz wrapped his paws around Prowl's stomach, holding him in place. After a few more powerful thrusts Jazz roared, marking his territory, and then collapsed onto his mate's back.

Prowl collapsed as well, rolling Jazz off him as he did. Jazz grunted as he fell into the grass. Satisfied, but too tired to get to his paws, Jazz rolled back over. He watched as his mate rolled over onto his back and twisted and squirmed, like he had an itch on his back. He seemed to do that after every mating. Jazz purred as he watched the lethal body twist and move with exceptional grace. After rolling on his back Prowl stood and padded his way over to Jazz. The white lion quickly sat up and wrapped his paws around his mates neck, trying to drag him to the ground. Jazz had expected his mate to give up and lay with him but Prowl snarled and twisted free. The gold lion snarled heatedly and Jazz was instantly on his paws. With a shake of his white mane Jazz bared his fangs and reached for the scruff of Prowl's neck. He got a paw to the nose again, claws included. Prowl growled deeply, daring him to try that again. Jazz purred loudly as he licked his chops, more then ready to start the mating ritual again and again.


End file.
